


Ice Cream is for Couples

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted: Spring Week [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Antagonism, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: "Let's go out for ice cream," Nathan said. He didn't think he deserved the disbelieving look that he earned from Rafe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Uncharted Spring Week prompt: "Ice Cream" on the 15th of April

"Let's go out for ice cream," Nathan said. It was an innocent enough requests, which nevertheless earned him a disbelieving look from Rafe. Yeah, right. Uptight _prick_ , passed through Nathan's mind unbidden and, maybe, a little unkind, considering what they were up to whenever they met.

Rafe's brow crinkled. "Ice Cream?" he echoed as if it was a foreign concept, a word he didn't know. Nathan knew for a fact that that was bullshit. He had seen the picture of little Rafe with an ice cream cone. So it was them in the concept he had a problem with.

Nathan shrugged. The blankets were still clinging to him, thanks to the activities from before. It hadn't even been night when he had found himself at Rafe's door, fresh from a job and possibly still a little keyed up despite the flight. He'd all but _assaulted_ Rafe once he had opened the door. All in all Rafe hadn't seemed to _mind_ , if the way he had clawed at Nathan's clothes had been any indication. They had only barely made it to the bed. Nathan shuddered pleasantly at the memory, still so fresh the sweat had barely had time to dry on his skin.

On top of that, it was warm outside for the first time in months. Warm and sunny. "Yeah. You know what ice cream is, right?" he teased and earned himself a glare in return.

"Of course I know what ice cream is," Rafe scoffed, "but why do you want to go out for it? I could just order us some."

To that, Nathan rolled his eyes and then rolled to his feet, shivering a little when the cold air hit his skin. “We’ve been in bed for hours,” he pointed out. Then he gestured, just a touch exasperated, "in fact, every time I'm here we are in bed."

“What’s wrong with that?” Rafe asked, still lounging where he lay and not moving a muscle to get up. There was a frown on his face, but then again, he was always frowning, even when they were doing it. This _thing_ between them had been going since Panama, after Panama to be exact. Grief-stricken, Nathan had allowed himself to fall into bed with Rafe and then they had just... continued, in fits and starts whenever they met, be it on purpose or accident. They couldn't call it love, Nathan had never wanted to fuck and punch someone he loved in such an equal measure as Rafe. He just... stayed over more often than not for a quick fuck and nothing else since they had left Avery's ship alive.

And right now Nathan suddenly felt like going out with Rafe for the first time. Must be the Spring air making him foolish.

"Get dressed, Rafe," Nathan said, not making it an order, because Rafe reacted badly to those, as he knew from experience. Although he was quick to give them, obviously. Rafe was always so prickly.

A few more moments passed in which Nathan hunted down his clothes, strewn around the room, and disappeared in the adjoined bathroom. When he came out, while pulling his shirt over his head, Rafe got to his feet as well. Finally.

After puttering around a bit, straightening out the bedding even though Rafe always told him to leave it for the maid, Nathan sat down on the bed to wait. There was no hurry, truth to be told. For once in months there was no job lined up. Sam and him had spent the better part of the winter on a job in Egypt, digging around in a pyramid which had let loose some traps, but rewarded them with a bit of treasure to sell.  
The itch he had felt when he was younger, to sprint from job to job had abated some with age. Now he wasn't going to jump up right away. He was going to wait for his brother's signal, a time and place, and meanwhile he was going to waste his time with Rafe.

The scars had healed well, he thought when Rafe came back out, dressed, but not his usual styled self. Thin lines crisscrossed his temple where the sharper edged gold had cut into his skin and given him a heavy concussion. Nathan hadn't cared at the time, but now he was glad that Rafe had managed to jump at least partially out of the way of the falling treasure. The gold had only dealt him a glancing blow to the head. The scars on his face looked worse than the damage had been while his leg was the opposite. Except for a limp and the surgical scar, you couldn't see that it had been crushed. Without Nathan's and Sam's help, he would have died that day.

Nathan shook himself, which earned him another strange look as if Rafe was about to ask if he was ok. Rafe's hair was still the mess that Nathan had made of it, only a little more combed. He liked it better that way, to see Rafe put less than perfectly put together.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked, getting to his feet.

"Lead the way," Rafe said sullenly and they left the luxurious apartment that Rafe called his home. Top floor, with a view to die for.

Down on the street, Nathan turned into the direction of a good shop he knew, but Rafe’s hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at him.

“This way. I’m not going into whatever rat-infested restaurant you want to go,” Rafe scoffed, leaving Nathan gaping as he walked away.

Nathan sputtered and gritted his teeth when he had to jog after Rafe. Even with the limp Rafe set a brisk pace, which Nathan just _knew_ he was going to regret later. If Rafe thought he was going to massage ointment into his leg again, he had another thing coming. “It’s not rat-infested. You told me to lead the way!” Nathan complained. At least there weren't many people on the street right now. He couldn't believe he was going to have a lover's spat with his non-lover, the guy he fucked on occasion.

Rafe's finger poked his chest as he looked up. There was the angry line between his brows that Nathan was none-too-fond of. “Yeah, out of my apartment, not to someplace I want to eat.” He made a throwaway gesture.

“Alright. If you know everything better you lead the way. Hopefully we can find it in less than a few years," Nathan returned.

They glared at each other while the sun shone down on them.

“I don’t like you,” Rafe commented. Then he turned on his heel. In truth, Nathan knew that Rafe didn’t mind most restaurants. He didn’t necessarily go for the most renowned or expensive, but they brought out the worst in each other.

“Well, the feeling's mutual,” Nathan muttered under his breath.


End file.
